His and His Circumstances
by cienne
Summary: Cloud and Reno met under not so normal circumstances. Cloud's a hard worker who supports his baby brother, Zell, and Reno's popular for his special service. Could love really blossom amidst the turmoil of their daily lives?


His and His Circumstances

by: cienne

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters depicted here.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I'll blow you for ten thousand yen."

Cloud blinked and Reno smiled sweetly up at him. He had been on his way to his baby brother's, Zell's, elementary school to pick him up and take him to his playmate's house, Squall, before going to his part-time job at the convenience store.

Reno, known in school as the Maiden Turk because of his rough ways but feminine face, had pulled at the back of his school uniform and sing sang that he wanted to talk.

Reno remained smiling at him and Cloud realized the redhead did actually look like a girl as he was famous for. The blond did a quick mental calculation, if he let Reno have the money, Zell and him could still eat out on Sunday but he'd be having trouble on Monday if he didn't withdraw some cash from his savings in the bank.

The redhead was slowly losing his smile, a sad frown replacing the grin on his face.

Cloud sighed and reached for his wallet and Reno jumped in happiness. "Yay! Thanks, man."

The blond counted the bills, sweating a bit when he remembered that Zell wanted hotdogs for dinner. He paused and shrugged, maybe he could ask the store owner to deduct the hotdogs from his pay.

Reno was giggling as Cloud gave him the cash. "Oh, you won't regret this…"

Cloud sighed again, his handsome face looking tired. "Just pay back when you can." he said and walked off.

Reno paused, confused before understanding dawned on him and he gave a small bark of laughter. So the rumors were true. Cloud was a v-i-r-g-i-n, ha!

The redhead ran after him and grabbed his arm, "Hey, wait up, man…"

Cloud's usually stoic face looked annoyed, he was getting late. He didn't want Zell to worry and cry if he was too late to pick him up.

Reno pushed his face closer to Cloud. "I'm not paying back because I'll blow you for the money…"

Cloud was a bit distracted, wondering how a guy's breath could smell like flowers before he realized what Reno was saying. "What…?"

"I'll blow you for the money…"

Cloud was confused, did Reno say blow or borrow…? 

"What?" the blond was getting irritated.

Reno gave him a cheeky smile and pulled at him. "C'mon, I'll show you…"

"Hey, I have to…!"

"It's not gonna take a while, man. Trust me."

Cloud glanced at his watch and groaned inwardly. If Zell was gonna have a crying fit later, he'd have Reno pay him double for the trouble.

The blond found himself being pulled into the restroom and Reno looked around before pushing him inside and locking the bathroom door.

"I have to pick my brother up…" Cloud started and was hushed as Reno pushed him in one of the stalls and sat him on the toilet seat with the seat cover down.

"W-what…!"

Reno grinned. "You'll get your money's worth for this, Cloud." he said and knelt down in front of the blond.

Cloud felt the hair on the back of his head raise on surprise. "H-hey…!"

The cry left his lips as Reno's hands went to his crotch and started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

"Hey…!" Cloud's face was redder than a tomato as he pushed Reno's hands away and tried to stand up.

Reno looked annoyed. "Sit still, damn it."

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked in a whisper, his blue eyes wide with fear and confusion, his cheeks red with surprise and embarrassment. "I'm a guy, you know."

Reno giggled and pushed him down the toilet seat again. "I know. Look, I said I'll blow you for the money now sit still."

Cloud shook his head and began zipping up and Reno struggled with him. The blond sat back on the seat with a thump, his ass smarting and he was going to yell out at Reno when he felt soft hands touch his cock.

"Hey!"

"Ssh!"

Reno shifted and his knees knelt over Clouds feet and then…

… his red head bent down and Cloud gasped as he felt something hot and wet and … so good cover up his cock.

Reno's head bobbed up and down, his hand holding the base of Cloud's cock steady.

Cloud grabbed at the rail on the side of the stall, his other hand moving to cover his suddenly too hot face. "W-what…"

His throat suddenly felt so dry. The wet suction on his cock was making him dizzy and lightheaded and giddy and happy and pissed off all at once.

Reno's head pulled back, a pink tongue licked Cloud's cock from base to tip making the blond shudder.

"Feels good…?" Reno asked, his breath ghosting over the head of Cloud's cock.

Cloud couldn't say a thing, Reno's hand were making delicious friction over his manhood as it slid up and down while Reno licked and nibbled.

Reno took a deep breath and his head went burying on Cloud's crotch again and the blond almost yelled out in surprise, goose bumps erupted on his arms and his hand shot out and grabbed at the red head's shoulder. "W-wait! I-I… s-stop…"

The red head winced as Cloud's hand dug on his shoulder but he knew the signs well enough. So instead of letting go, he leaned further in, taking as much of Cloud's cock as he can, breathing through his nose as his throat opened up for Cloud's cock.

The blond wanted to bang his head on the wall. The swallowing motion that the red head did was making his mind blank with the pleasure, his hips moved on their own and started thrusting bit by bit into the heat of Reno's mouth.

Reno's hand crept to Cloud's balls and squeezed. The blond almost shot out of his seat and his semen came spurting out and into Reno's throat.

Cloud went on a high, white light dancing in his eyes even though they were tightly shut. He shuddered as Reno milked his cock, sucking out whatever he can, some of it dripping down his chin until Cloud stopped convulsing and leaned back on the seat, panting and sweating and red faced.

Reno cleaned up Cloud's cock, licking and sucking. He took out his hanky and wiped Cloud up before tucking him back into his pants.

The red head beamed up at him. "How was it…?"

Cloud opened his eyes, wearily. He saw something white and translucent dotting Reno's chin and cheeks, his lips a fiery red as his cheeks. Without thinking Cloud leaned down and kissed Reno on the lips.

Green eyes went wide and it was after Cloud had leaned back on his seat did he realize what he had done.

Reno could feel his blush staining his cheeks and he looked down, not even Rufus had kissed him even after a blow job. His first kiss…

"I have to go…" Reno said and stood up.

Cloud grabbed his hand. "What did you do to me?" he asked, his blue eyes narrowed.

The red head laughed, feeling his equilibrium back. He smiled slyly at Cloud. "That was a blow job. For the ten thousand yen you gave me. You came too soon, man. We could do it again of you like."

Cloud felt his face heat up. The sight of his semen on Reno's face was making him nervous. He saw Reno was still holding a hanky and he took it and stood up, wiping Reno's face with it.

The red head stood stock still. His heart was pounding as Cloud cleaned him up, the handsome face was stern, looked annoyed which Reno hoped Cloud was not and the blue eyes glittered like cold fire.

When Cloud finished, he gave the cloth back to Reno. "Why do you do this for money?"

Reno felt his eyes sting but he grinned back at Cloud. "I hafta eat, man. You know I'm an orphan."

Cloud's eyes went wide. So, they were the same. He shook his head. "No, I didn't know."

The red head nodded, his throat had closed up and his eyes stung too much. He turned away and unlocked the door. "Thanks for the money, man. Call me if you wanna go again. I'll give you a discount."

Cloud watched as Reno went out. His heart was still painfully banging against his ribcage. He realized his knees were shaking from all the excitement Reno's mouth did to him and he sat back on the toilet seat and sighed.

**(cloudxreno;cloudxreno;cloudxreno)**

**(cloudxreno;cloudxreno;cloudxreno)**

**(cloudxreno;cloudxreno;cloudxreno)**

Zell watched his brother walked down the school path with tears in his blue eyes. The blond yelled happily and jumped up from his seat.

"Onii-chan!"

Cloud looked up, awakened from his thoughts of Reno and what he had done and waved at his baby brother who came running at him in top speed.

"Onni-chan!"

"Oof!" Cloud gasped as Zell crashed against him and he grabbed the kid and swung him in the air making Zell laugh with happiness as he was carried up in the air before Cloud settled him down on the crook of his arm.

"You're late, Onii-chan." he scolded and pouted at Cloud.

Red hair and red lips flashed in Cloud's mind and he shook his head. "Sorry, Zell. I… I got busy." he finished, lamely and wiped the wet lashes with his fingers.

"You should've told Rain-nechan to take me when she picked up Squall."

Cloud blinked. "Oh."

Zell was still pouting at him, his small arms crossed over his chest like what he sees his teachers do when he was being naughty.

Cloud ruffled Zell's head, as blond as his was and Zell's blue eyes lit up and he laughed.

"Sorry, Zell. I'll cook hotdogs for dinner later."

"A lot of hotdogs…?" Zell questioned, his hands grabbing Cloud's own head.

"A lot of hotdogs." Cloud promised, solemnly.

Zell held out his pinky and Cloud cinched his own picky and they both sing sang, "A promise is a promise is a promise. If you don't then you go bald…" making Zell laugh out loud.

Cloud smiled a bit, happy that his kid brother was healthy and a good kid even though their parents died when he was just a baby. It had been a nightmare when he found out that they were going to take Zell to an orphanage and Cloud had to work very hard at an early age to make sure his brother stayed with him.

It wasn't all fun and games, Cloud had to take care of a baby, go to school, go to work and then work some more just for Zell's needs alone. He was glad Zell wasn't a sickly child even without the presence of a mother and he vowed to always have his baby brother happy and full and healthy. He was the only one Zell had left.

He wondered how it was with Reno. Did he have a baby brother he had to feed and take care of, too? Is that why…?

Cloud felt himself blush and shook his head.

Zell looked at him, indignantly. "Why not? That stupid Seifer always make fun of me. I want to punch him. Teach me martial arts, ne, Onii-chan."

The older blond ruffled Zell's head. "I'll teach you when you're older."

Zell grabbed his hand and smiled. "Awright!"

Later, at work, Cloud saw Reno pass by the store with a bunch of guys from school. One of the guys, with gray hair and eyes, had his arm around Reno's waist.

Cloud felt his blood boil at the sight. Was Reno …?

The blond slammed a packed bento on the counter making the customer jump. "What's wrong with you…?" she demanded.

Cloud blinked at her, surprised. He shook his head and looked out the glass doors again but Reno was gone.

The blond sighed and shook his head.

**(cloudxreno;cloudxreno;cloudxreno)**

**(cloudxreno;cloudxreno;cloudxreno)**

**(cloudxreno;cloudxreno;cloudxreno)**

Reno shook his red hair and began tying it into a messy bun. Rufus, son of Chairman Shinra of the powerful Shinra Corporation, watched him with undisguised lust in his eyes.

"I'll blow you for 10,000 yen…" was Reno's first spoken words to him back when they were in their freshmen years. Now, whenever Rufus wanted it, Reno made himself available in exchange for cash, expensive clothes and jewelry and mostly the chance to pig out in the Shinra mansion's dinner table.

Rufus wondered if Reno was still a virgin. Sure, he was very enthusiastic with the blow jobs but the redhead refused whenever he asked to go all the way. Rufus had promised a huge bank account, a luxury car, a condo and still Reno refused to be touched more than he wanted. It drove Rufus insane.

Reno glanced at him before jumping on his huge bed, dressed now in his boxers and a shirt after his hot bath.

"What's up, man?" the redhead asked and Rufus' handsome gray eyes flickered in combined lust and annoyance.

"You're wearing too much…" he said.

Reno snorted. "And you're wearing nothing."

Rufus snickered at his nudity under the covers. "So…?"

"I'm not sleeping near you until you get something on, man. I know what you're thinking…"

The older boy pushed the covers off him, showing how erect he was. "Do something about it, then…"

The redhead rolled his eyes and crawled towards Rufus. "What are you? You came twice already. Are you some kind of pervert…?"

Rufus grinned, showing his canines. "You bring out the pervert in me…" he murmured.

Reno raised one perfect eyebrow as his hands encircled Rufus' length. "You better be paying me extra for this." he huffed and went to work.

The older teen didn't answer but started stroking Reno's silky red hair. He already had something better in mind.

**(cloudxreno;cloudxreno;cloudxreno)**

**(cloudxreno;cloudxreno;cloudxreno)**

**(cloudxreno;cloudxreno;cloudxreno)**

Author's Notes: I started this fic three years ago…(?) and I'm still starting it. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks! ^_^


End file.
